El águila que no puede volar
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: Luego de enterarse de una devastadora verdad, Takao siente que ha perdido el rumbo de su vida. Se siente en lo profundo de un agujero y no sabe cómo salir de allí. Midorima, quien nunca ha sentido en carne propia lo que es el dolor de un verdadero amigo, intentará por todos los medios ayudar a Takao, pero la realidad demostrará ser más dura de lo que ambos imaginaban.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke pertenece exclusivamente a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

"**El águila que no puede volar"**

**Capítulo I: **_La caída del águila_

— Hmmm~ ¿Dónde estaba? —murmuraba para sí mismo, rebuscando entre una serie de papeles del estudio de su padre—. Estoy seguro que lo dejó por aquí. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! Shin-chan se emocionará tanto cuando se lo muestre —una sonrisa gatuna adornaba su rostro ante el mero pensamiento, puesto que sabía que Midorima fingiría no tener interés por lo _tsundere_ que era, pero que en su interior estaría bullendo de curiosidad.

¿A qué se debía su intrusión ilegal al santuario de su padre? Simple. Quería encontrar un recorte de periódico que él sabía que su padre guardaba de cuando iba a la secundaria, donde aparecía él y todo el equipo de baloncesto posando para la cámara mientras sostenían un gran trofeo de un pequeño campeonato que, con esfuerzo, habían ganado. Recordaba ese momento como si fuera el día anterior, puesto que tras aquella brillante campaña se vieron cara a cara con Teikou, siendo derrotados como simples moscas y aplastando no sólo su espíritu como equipo, sino el de Takao como jugador. Por supuesto, tras aquel partido él había llegado a su resolución de vengarse, alimentando así sus deseos por ser un mejor jugador –siendo que, realmente, él jugaba porque le parecía divertido– pero todo había cambiado al entrar a Shuutoku.

No se arrepentía de nada tampoco.

Sin embargo, pese a todo él quería enseñarle aquella fotografía al más alto. ¿Por qué? Simple. Él sabía que Midorima no recordaba su primer encuentro y eso, en parte, le dolía a Takao. Solía esconder aquella decepción bajo su perfecta careta de alegría y vivacidad, pero tenía la sospecha que el mismo número seis sabía el cómo se sentía al respecto. Evidentemente, Midorima siendo Midorima no diría nada y Takao siendo Takao no le replicaría su comportamiento, por lo que quería hacerle un favor a ambos y enseñarle la fotografía del periódico. Quizás así podría ayudar a la memoria del otro.

— Si papá me pilla acá, me va a llegar una bue… ¿eh? —una carpeta que no recordaba haber visto nunca apareció bajo una montonera de papeles—. ¿Será de su trabajo? —iba a descartarla para continuar con su búsqueda, pero estaba curioso. ¿Y si eran cartas de amor que se había escrito con su madre cuando eran jóvenes? Oh no, esto podría ser una oportunidad de oro. No podía desperdiciarla.

Pero hay un dicho que dice, la curiosidad mató al gato y el dicho está por algo, ¿no?

Era la rutina de todos los domingos. Mientras sus padres estaban fuera visitando a sus abuelos en Akita, él dejaría todos sus deberes hechos de manera impecable y se dedicaría a limar sus prolijas uñas con aquella dedicación que sólo le daba a las cosas que poseían cierta importancia en su mente. Junto a él descansaba su objeto de la suerte del día, un bote de shampoo anti-caspa, y el agradable silencio invadía su hogar de manera total. Era un día tranquilo y Midorima lo apreciaba mucho.

Todo eso murió cuando el sonido del timbre de su casa rompió la calma del ambiente.

Inevitablemente, el número seis gruñó. ¿Quién molestaría en una apacible tarde de domingo, cuando todos reposaban el almuerzo y él cumplía sus repetitivos rituales? El rostro de cierto vivaracho e irritante compañero de baloncesto asaltó su mente y no pudo evitar gruñir. Si era él, le cerraría la puerta en sus narices.

Dejó la lima sobre su velador y abandonó la habitación con paso apresurado y claramente molesto. Prácticamente eran pisotones, pero quien se lo apuntara así se ganaría una mirada mortífera del basquetbolista. Midorima Shintarou no daba pisotones. El timbre volvió a repicar y cuando los timbrazos comenzaron a ser seguidos, cualquier duda que pudiera existir en su mente desapareció. Esto no podía sino ser obra de Takao Kazunari.

— ¿Qué quieres? —bufó apenas abrió la puerta y ¡_voilà_! Takao apareció en su puerta.

No obstante, la molestia de Midorima desapareció en un suspiro apenas pudo ver con claridad el rostro del número diez. Había _algo_ distinto en él, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre, pero que definitivamente lo turbaba. Porque era como si el brillo travieso en los ojos de Takao hubiera desaparecido de súbito y hubiera sido reemplazado por un brillo distinto que, aterradoramente, se parecía mucho al de la desesperación. ¿Lo peor? Midorima no entendía absolutamente nada y el otro simplemente se recargaba con una mano en el marco de la puerta, intentando recuperar la respiración que había perdido al correr todo el trayecto desde su casa hasta la de él. Al conectar completamente sus miradas vio la ligera sorpresa que se reflejaba en el siempre arisco rostro del más alto e intentó sonreírle con, en opinión de Midorima, pobres resultados.

— B-Bueno… y-yo esta… ba pa-pasando p-por… por aquí y pen… pensé en… en… —por más que intentaba mantenerse compuesto frente al mayor, rápidamente su máscara se iba fragmentado y la sonrisa se iba volviendo más difícil de mantener, más agónica—. Y-Yo… y-yo…

— ¿Takao?

— Shi-Shin… Shin-chan, y-yo… y-yo…

Midorima se sobresaltó al sentir como Takao lo abrazaba de improvisto y lo iba a empujar lejos de su persona de no ser porque sintió los temblores del cuerpo del menor y, tan inesperadamente como el abrazo, los sollozos abandonaron su garganta y pronto el de anteojos sintió su camisa mojada, sorprendiéndose por el hecho que Takao estuviera llorando abrazado a él de una manera tan desconsolada.

Incómodo, pero no por ello menos preocupado, el más alto observó a su alrededor como si algo fuera a saltar de la nada para salvarlo de aquella extraña situación. No obstante, la calle estaba vacía y el llanto de Takao no hacía más que volverse cada vez más pronunciado, por lo que decidió hacer lo único que consideraba apropiado para una situación así. Con movimientos robóticos, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que hacía, rodeó la figura de su compañero, apenas tocando con sus manos la espalda y los hombros de Takao en un pobre intento de consolarlo. Pronto sintió como éste se recargaba aún más en su pecho y el abrazo se volvía más desesperado, por lo que consideró oportuno guiarlo hasta el interior de la casa en lugar de montar aquella bizarra escena en la puerta de entrada, molestando a los vecinos con tan escandaloso espectáculo.

Tenía todas las intenciones de preguntar qué rayos le ocurría en su forma poco delicada y poco empática, pero al abrir la boca simplemente las palabras no salieron y tras varios intentos en donde sólo lograba cerrar la boca y oír a Takao llorar en su pecho, terminó por darse por vencido y guiarlo hasta un sofá para poder sentarlo. No pensaba mantenerse de pie hasta que el otro dejara de llorar.

Apenas ambos se sentaron en el sofá, el menor aún recargado contra Midorima, este último pudo escuchar como el otro balbuceaba algo, como si le intentara explicar el porqué de su comportamiento pero los sollozos le impidieran hablar claramente. Aunque la situación le era increíblemente incómoda, tampoco era tan desalmado para obligarlo a explicarle qué sucedía aunque aquello fuera lo más racional. Derrotado por la situación, reposó finalmente su mano en la espalda de Takao y dibujó pequeños círculos como recordaba que su madre había hecho con él cuando era pequeño, esperando así reconfortarlo y hacer que su llanto se calmara. Afortunadamente, sus mecánicos y poco naturales movimientos comenzaron a hacer efecto en Takao y tras cinco minutos más de intenso llanto, pudo oír claramente como éstos iban decayendo y cuando se dio cuenta que Takao estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para permanecer despierto, ya era demasiado tarde; el número diez ya estaba dormido sobre él.

— Takao, ¡no te duermas encima mío! —pero sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos y sólo pudo suspirar con exasperación. Bajó la mirada, la cual era evidentemente irritada, y sus facciones inconscientemente se relajaron para formar una expresión de preocupación al verlo. Aunque estaba profundamente dormido, las lágrimas aún brillaban sobre sus mejillas y su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor que Midorima nunca había visto; ni siquiera cuando perdieron contra Rakuzan. Aún lo abrazaba por la espalda y podía sentir claramente sus manos empuñadas atrapando su camisa. _Arrugando_ su pulcra y perfectamente planchada camisa.

Guió su mano libre hacia el puente de su nariz y empujó el marco de sus anteojos para acomodarlas, gesto que podría ser fácilmente catalogado como un tic nervioso. Podía sentir claramente un dolor de cabeza apareciendo y se lamentó por ser víctima de aquellas esporádicas migrañas que, sospechosamente, lo atacaban con más frecuencia desde que tenía a Takao revoloteando diariamente a su alrededor. Quería molestarse con el azabache como siempre, pero simplemente la situación se lo impedía. Exasperado, intentó acomodar con la mayor suavidad que pudo el cuerpo dormido del otro entre sus brazos para levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación de invitados que su madre, afortunadamente, mantenía siempre pulcra y lista. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del menor y el otro bajo sus rodillas, levantándolo lentamente y alejándose del sofá. En su fuero interno se sorprendió del peso de Takao; no era una pluma, pero su fisonomía trabajada por el deporte engañaba a la vista. Era más liviano de lo que aparentaba.

Apenas comenzó a caminar, un sollozo lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada, pensando en que había despertado al otro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo aún dormido, pero con el rostro compungido y nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados. La incomodidad aumentó, así como la confusión, y antes de poder darse cuenta estaba depositando a Takao sobre su cama (_¿cuándo llegué a mi habitación?_) y éste se enrollaba en posición fetal, sollozando ahogadamente mientras renovadas lágrimas le mojaban el rostro y, ahora, las sábanas de la cama de Midorima.

— Takao…

Acercó la silla de su escritorio donde anteriormente descansaba y limaba sus perfectas uñas, viendo con esa expresión seria a su compañero.

¿Qué había sucedido con Takao? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había sucedido para dejar a Takao en ese estado? Él no era conocido por ser una persona débil, por mucho que no le gustase admitir las virtudes del otro. Era alguien que dejaba pasar las situaciones negativas como si fuera agua escurriéndose por sus dedos, impidiendo que le afectaran el ánimo y le borrasen la sonrisa del rostro. Siempre parecía dispuesto a sonreírle al mundo y gritar con su irritante voz "¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan!" sacando de sus casillas a Midorima, cuyo único deseo a veces (un a veces muy recurrente) era cerrarle con cinta adhesiva la boca al otro. Sólo lo había visto llorar una vez y había sido por la derrota contra Rakuzan, siendo lágrimas compartidas entre ambos. Luz y sombra habían llorado por aquella derrota, pero se mantuvieron con la frente en alto, pues no se dejaron vencer. Habían luchado con todo y aunque el amargo sabor les llenaba la boca, el orgullo relucía en sus ojos.

No obstante, esta vez era diferente. No había nada parecido a aquella vez en la mirada de Takao. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era distinto. Todo señalaba a un dolor increíblemente grande y que quizás él no podría entender, pero que en su fuero interno quería poder entender. Quería poder entender el dolor de Takao y saber cómo ayudarlo aunque fuera a su manera renuente y _tsundere_, como el otro le gustaba decir y él se empeñaba en negar.

Al ver que el otro estaba en profundo sueño, se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia la cocina con pasos silenciosos para no despertar a Takao. Por una parte quería que el otro abriera sus ojos y le sonriera como siempre, exclamando su molesto "¡Shin-chan!" y todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, su racionalidad le decía que eso no iba a pasar y por ello, otra parte de él quería que Takao siguiera durmiendo, alejado de aquella misteriosa situación que lo tenía tan acomplejado, impidiendo que él volviera a ver ese dolor en sus ojos que no sabía (hasta ahora) que a él mismo le dolía ver.

Como autómata sacó los implementos necesarios para hacer té, poniendo a hervir el agua casi sin darse cuenta. Se quedó frente a la estufa viendo con esa expresión analítica la tetera y cuando cayó en cuenta que el agua no herviría hasta unos minutos más, decidió irse a sentar a la sala de estar hasta que el silbido de la tetera le indicara que el agua estaba lista para ser servida. O al menos, esa era su intención, pero cuando lo notó ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación y su mano reposaba en el pomo; se sorprendió de encontrar duda en él, si entrar o no.

_Componte, Shintarou. Este no eres tú_ se replicaba a sí mismo girando el pomo de la puerta.

— Ngh… —oyó un quejido ahogado y sus ojos viajaron velozmente hacia la figura de Takao. Éste se removía inquieto en su cama, abriendo la boca para vocalizar gemidos mudos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía, intentando abrazarse a sí mismo dormido.

— ¡Takao! —se apresuró a ir hasta su lado. Algo en aquella escena lo molestaba de sobremanera y comenzó a agitar al otro por los hombros intentando espabilarlo—. Takao, despierta —le decía intentando mantener un volumen adecuado de voz, pero el otro no respondía—. Despierta. Takao. ¡Takao!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose bruscamente. Casi se dieron con las frentes, pero Midorima alcanzó a echarse para atrás a tiempo; benditos reflejos. Takao observaba todo con grandes ojos, desconociendo el lugar en donde estaba hasta que vio a su compañero junto a él, viéndolo a través de aquellos anteojos rectangulares que resbalaban por el tabique de su nariz. En los ojos verdes del contrario pudo ver la sorpresa y al entrar en consciencia de sí mismo notó que tenía las mejillas mojadas. De sus ojos aún caían lágrimas, pero ya no parecía un acto voluntario, pues el mismo Takao estaba sorprendido por ello.

— ¿…Shin-chan?

De pronto, volvieron los recuerdos. El estudio de su padre, la misteriosa carpeta, su curiosidad ganándole al respeto por la posesión ajena, la sorpresa, las dudas, la inseguridad, el dolor, la traición. Midorima pudo ver claramente todos estos sentimientos reflejados en los expresivos ojos de Takao, sintiéndose nuevamente turbado por aquella visión, pero antes de poder hacer algo Takao desvió la mirada. Limpió sus lágrimas casi con violencia e intentó sonreír, logrando apenas una sombra de sus verdaderas sonrisas.

— Tak-

— Perdón por molestarte, Shin-chan —ya no se le cortaba la voz, pero su tono era igual de angustioso que en un comienzo. Takao era incapaz de controlar sus emociones—, vine sin pensar. Me iré antes que tus padres regresen —se levantó de la cama rápidamente y caminó con premura hacia la puerta, imprimiendo una velocidad en sus pasos que se asemejaba a la que usaba para entrenar.

Lástima que Midorima también podía ser igual de rápido.

— Takao, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó cortándole el paso y viéndolo intensamente, como si estuviera molesto con él. Quizás sí lo estaba.

— N-No es nada, Shin-chan —intentó escapar, pero el otro no se lo permitía.

— ¿Y ese nada te hace llorar así? No me insultes así Takao, que no soy estúpido —le espetó. Si ya lo había venido a molestar, al menos tenía el derecho de enterarse qué le había causado aquello.

— En serio, Sh-Shin-chan… n-no… —un sollozo volvió a escapar de su garganta y sólo atinó a taparse la boca con la mano, intentando suprimir los que le querían acompañar. No quería llorar frente a Midorima, no otra vez. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por haberse permitido aquello y podía notar en el cuerpo del otro la incomodidad que sentía. No era bien recibido y él no quería poner sus problemas en manos de otros.

La tensión entre ambos aumentaba con cada segundo y Takao sentía que simplemente no podía soportar un minuto más en aquella habitación. No estaba en condiciones de controlarse a sí mismo, pero tampoco tenía las intenciones de revelarle a su compañero qué era lo que lo atormentaba, por mucho que su corazón le dijera que necesitaba descargar aquel tremendo peso en alguien más, sentirse apoyado y no completamente solo como ahora se sentía. Intentó hacerse paso para huir, pero Midorima volvió a cortarle el paso y las emociones descontroladas del menor comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada. No sólo el dolor estaba llenándolo, sino un enojo irracional hacia el más alto que en poco explotaría en gritos y golpes si no se iba. No obstante, Midorima no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin conseguir las respuestas que anhelaba y eso exasperaba a Takao. Le importaba una mierda que sus sentimientos le indicaran que necesitaba apoyo, él quería estar solo **ya**.

— Takao.

Intentaba hacer oídos sordos, pero eso no hacía más que molestar aún más al otro.

— ¡Takao!

— ¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME!

No fue sólo el hecho que le gritara con tanta furia lo que descolocó a Midorima, sino el hecho que Takao lo golpeara para apartarlo del camino y saliera corriendo por el pasillo sin importarle nada. Aturdido, escuchó al menor huir y el portazo lo sobresaltó como nunca un portazo lo había logrado.

_Takao…_

Ése no era Takao. No podía ser el Takao que él conocía. Takao Kazunari, su "sombra", nunca le hubiera gritado de esa manera ni lo hubiera violentado con tanta furia. El Takao de Shuutoku no era más que un tonto alegre e irritante que era incapaz de tratar mal a alguien, por lo menos no intencionalmente. Y esas razones fueron suficientes para que Midorima dejara de analizar las cosas fríamente y se dejara llevar por el impulso, saliendo de su estupor y corriendo tras el muchacho como si estuviera en pleno partido y tuviese que imprimir toda la velocidad que podía en sus piernas.

El Midorima de Teikou, miembro de la mítica Generación de los Milagros nunca hubiera hecho algo tan irracional. Sin embargo, desde que había llegado a Shuutoku el equipo lo había cambiado y aunque siguiera siendo el mismo serio y estoico jugador de genio corto, ahora reconocía a los demás miembros del equipo como sus compañeros y, renuentemente, a Takao como su amigo. Y los amigos no abandonan a sus amigos. En ninguna situación. Y Midorima no sería la excepción en ese momento.

En un comienzo no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Recordó los lugares más concurridos de los alrededores y decidió ir hacia ellos, racionalizando de que probablemente Takao no estaría en todos sus cabales y no haría más que seguir actos instintivos, movimientos que su cuerpo recordara por verse exento de pensar lógicamente. Un supermercado 24 horas a tres cuadras, una estación de servicio a cuadra y media, una estación del metro a dos cuadras hacia la derecha y dos a la izquierda y un parque a unas tres cuadras para el otro lado. Eran los únicos lugares que Midorima podía pensar en ese momento. Claro, esos y la casa del moreno, pero esa quedaba bastante más lejos.

Decidió ir primero a la estación de servicio. Llegó en nada, pero no había rastro de Takao. Cualquier otra persona habría preguntado, pero Midorima seguía siendo él y por supuesto no lo hizo. Arrugó el entrecejo y retomó marcha rumbo al metro, esperando verlo comprando un boleto. A medio camino se arrepintió; Takao no parecía llevar dinero con él. Retrocedió una cuadra y fue hasta el supermercado y una vez allí demoró sus buenos diez minutos recorriéndolo completo. Buscó incluso en el baño del lugar, pero nuevamente no había pista del otro. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió que el parque sería su última opción antes de llamar a casa del otro. Como tuvo que dar la vuelta, demoró casi quince minutos y aunque cuando llegó encontró gente, no encontró a Takao.

— Maldita sea Takao —pero aunque lo culpara, en su fuero interno seguía preocupado.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos más en el parque, esperando verlo escondido entre algún arbusto o en los juegos de los niños, pero nada. Pensó en ir directamente hacia la casa de él, pero terminó inclinándose por la idea de volver a su casa y llamar desde allí. Si nadie le contestaba iría, pero había posibilidades de que la madre de éste estuviera y le dijera si el estúpido de su sombra estaba en casa. Total, la mujer no trabajaba y según Takao no tenían familiares a los que visitar, pues los únicos vivos que quedaban estaban en Corea. No obstante, prefería no tener que recurrir a aquello último especialmente porque, de no estar en su hogar como él presumía, no estaba ansioso por ser él quien le provocara un infarto a la mujer, especialmente considerando su delicada condición de embarazada sobre los cuarenta años. Si el pequeño feto de Hotaru, la futura hermana de Takao no iba a nacer, no iba a ser por su culpa.

Derrotado, emprendió camino hacia su casa. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado a su lado, probablemente hubiera sentido el aura oscura que Midorima emanaba. No era común verlo tan molesto pese a su rostro siempre impávido, pero ahora era imposible no darse cuenta de la irritación que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Eh? ¿Midorima?

Si fuera posible, su irritación aumentó más al reconocer aquella voz como la del _Tigre_ de Seirin.

— ¿Midorima Shintarou-san de Shuutoku? —oyó un murmullo cuya voz no reconoció.

— Buenas tardes, Midorima-kun. Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí —saludó Kuroko cortésmente, con aquella voz monótona que usaba para toda ocasión.

Al voltear a verlos, viendo que no podía ignorarlos, Midorima se encontró no a la pareja luz-sombra de Seirin sola, sino a todos los miembros del primer año juntos en ropas informales. Kuroko y Kagami eran acompañados por Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda, quienes el de Shuutoku recordaba haber visto siempre en la banca. Excepto el de cabello castaño que había salido a jugar en el partido contra Kaijou, pero más recuerdos de él realmente no tenía. Tampoco le interesaba. Kuroko y Fukuda tenían en sus manos un batido de vainilla y fresa respectivamente y Kagami aún estaba terminando su última hamburguesa.

— Buenas tardes, Kuroko —saludó el de Shuutoku, obviando la clara molestia de Kagami al notar cómo era ignorado por él. La sombra alzó una ceja al verlo y dejó de sorber su batido de vainilla mientras lo inspeccionaba con esa mirada blanca que escondía perfectamente sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Midorima-kun? Te notas inquieto —dijo, dándole justo en el clavo. Por supuesto, Midorima inmediatamente acomodó sus lentes, negando la suposición de Kuroko.

— Quizás es porque su compañero no está con él. El de ojos de halcón ese —dijo Kagami apenas habiendo tragado lo que quedaba de hamburguesa, lamiéndose los dedos sin ningún tipo de decencia—. No entiendo cómo logra soportarte el genio.

— ¿Hm? ¿Takao-san, el que logró ver a Kuroko en el primer partido contra Shuutoku? —preguntó curioso Kawahara, impresionando al resto al notar que recordaba el nombre del susodicho. Pero claro, siendo el primero en lograr evadir las técnicas de desaparición de Kuroko, Kawahara consideraba que era digno de recordar.

Sin embargo, Midorima simplemente les dio la espalda y se despidió parcamente de Kuroko, alegando que no tenía tiempo para perderlo con ellos. Por supuesto, aquello molestó a Kagami, quien reclamó su poco tacto y habilidades sociales, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el de Shuutoku. Ya había emprendido camino de vuelta, cuando su oído pudo captar vagamente lo último que dijo Kawahara, apenas logrando evitar mostrar alguna señal que evidenciara la sorpresa que causó en él aquellas últimas palabras.

— Creí haber visto a Takao-san de Shuutoku hace unos minutos, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación —fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír.

Empero, aquello fue suficiente para Midorima. Dobló por una calle esperando perder al grupo de Seirin y cuando se creyó a salvo, rehízo sus pasos y caminó en el sentido por donde había encontrado a los chicos viniendo, esperando poder tener más suerte y encontrar a Takao. Estaba lo suficientemente irritado por tener que buscar al susodicho, especialmente habiendo olvidado su objeto de la suerte en casa, por lo que su corta paciencia ya estaba completamente agotada. Por supuesto, aún estaba preocupado por el halcón, pero aquello no impediría que le espetara sus buenas verdades y lo regañara por causar en él una reacción tan poco lógica y racional.

Caminó dos cuadras completas, unas bastante largas, y rápidamente su irritación aumentaba al no encontrar rastro de Takao. Tras cruzar la tercera cuadra iba a devolverse indignado a su hogar, decidiéndose a no llamar al hogar de su sombra por mero orgullo, cuando divisó en un paradero al último. Se detuvo a unos metros del paradero, notando la poca gente que transitaba por esa calle; quizás por eso Takao había escogido ese lugar para detenerse, pues no habría mucha gente que se entrometiera en su camino.

Profundizando su ceño fruncido y arreglando sus lentes que permanecían perfectamente puestos sobre el puente de su nariz, Midorima se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba Takao.

— Takao —lo llamó.

Pensaba que el más bajo iba a saltar de la sorpresa, pues era evidente que no había percibido su presencia, pero para su sorpresa se mantuvo inmóvil, como si no lo hubiera oído. Por una parte eso molestó todavía más al de cabello verde, pero por otra más grande y que él no iba a aceptar, se preocupó aún más.

— Takao —repitió.

— Shin-chan… —oyó que el otro decía, pero sin ningún tipo de ánimo en su voz. Falseaba alegría de una manera tan penosa que era lo mismo que no intentar—, ¿qué haces aquí, Shin-chan? —preguntó sin voltear a verlo. Por su voz, se notaba que realmente no le importaba; más bien, parecía como si el hecho le molestara. Ese no era Takao.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Bakao? —le respondió sarcásticamente, manteniendo su rostro impasible incluso diciendo tales palabras.

— No te molestes, Shin-chan, es mi problema y no el tuyo y sé que odias que te incluya en mis cosas —le dijo amargamente, repitiendo lo que Midorima le decía siempre y Takao siempre ignoraba. En cierto modo, fue un golpe que el número seis no esperó, por lo que no pudo contestar rápidamente como hubiera querido—. Nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse sin dirigirle la mirada a Midorima, pero inesperadamente sintió como en su hombro una mano grande se posaba, impidiéndole avanzar. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de Midorima, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de frenarse emocionalmente; o volvería a enojarse con él o se rompería en llanto o ambas juntas. Sin embargo, Midorima era terco y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que Takao sabía que debía marcharse rápidamente antes de que sus barreras volvieran a flaquear y terminara por rendirse a sus emociones, descargándose en lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tenía.

— No me hagas repetirme, Takao —le sorprendió la seriedad en la voz de Midorima. Ni siquiera pudo distinguir irritación como siempre; así supo que el otro efectivamente estaba preocupado y él estaba siendo injusto con Midorima.

— Shin-chan… —pese a todo lo que se arremolinaba en su interior, una débil y rota sonrisa logró aflorar en sus labios, aunque ésta no fue vista por el otro—, Shin-chan se preocupa por mí —dijo con una risa fantasma en sus palabras.

— ¡Yo no-! —cortó sus palabras al ver el trémulo temblor en el cuerpo del más bajo, quien seguía sin encararlo. Quitó su mano del hombro de Takao y lo escuchó hablar, sintiendo que la sorpresa y el shock lo embargaban mientras las palabras abandonaban los labios del menor.

— Shin-chan… ¿cómo puedo… c-cómo puedo encararlos a-ahora…? —le preguntó retóricamente. No necesitaba respuesta a ello—, ¿cómo los veré… s-sabiendo que no soy su hi-hijo?

Midorima no era estúpido, entendió todo de golpe.

Para su propia sorpresa, Takao no lloró. De algún modo se sentía seco, aún con el rastro de lágrimas anteriores en sus mejillas secándose con el aire, pero ganas no le faltaban. ¿Cómo no? El recuerdo de la carpeta en sus manos estaba demasiado vívido, le quemaba las palmas la mera memoria. Las palabras entrando por sus ojos, su cerebro decodificando su significado. Papeles de adopción, _sus_ papeles de adopción de cuando tenía un año. _Kaname_ _Kazunari. _Su verdadero nombre.

¿Cómo no llorar?

Midorima no decía nada. Se mantenía en religioso silencio y Takao sólo pudo curvar sus labios en irónica sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo debió haber turbado, pero sobre todo, lo debió haber molestado. ¿Qué le interesaba a él sus problemas? Midorima lo había dejado en claro desde el inicio: ellos eran meros compañeros de equipo, nada más. Ni siquiera Takao podía sentirse con el honor de llamarse su amigo, incluso cuando él mismo lo sentía como prácticamente su mejor amigo en Shuutoku. No obstante, por amargo que fuera el sentimiento que aquello le provocaba y por mucho que aumentara la sensación de desolación que había desarrollado en el transcurso de unas pocas horas, no le sorprendía. Así era su Shin-chan, ¿no?

Teniendo la certeza de que el más alto no lo detendría ahora, Takao dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesto a marcharse a vagar por las calles antes que se hiciera muy tarde y tuviera que volver para no causarle un ataque de nervios a su "madre". Cuando dio el segundo paso y no hubo nadie que le detuviera, renovadas ganas de llorar lo invadieron; en su interior tenía la mínima esperanza de que su mente estuviera equivocada y Midorima lo detuviera, pero una vez más se equivocaba. Siempre lo hacía.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —al cuarto paso, la voz del de cabello verde lo sobresaltó. Inmediatamente se detuvo, pero no volteó a verlo—. Si vas a quedarte, tendrás que hacer la cena conmigo —le dijo con aquella voz ruda y ligeramente agresiva, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos como siempre. Midorima nunca se había caracterizado por ser honesto, pero al mismo tiempo a Takao le resultó aquello siempre muy tierno; era tan amable que se avergonzaba por ello.

Un ahogado sollozo se escapó de su garganta y se volteó ligeramente para ver a Midorima, quien lucía igual de serio y molesto que siempre.

— ¿Sh-Shin-c-chan?

— Te he dicho que no me hagas repetirme, Bakao —le espetó, volteándose para comenzar a caminar—. Vamos antes que te golpee. Por tu culpa no tengo mi objeto de la suerte ahora conmigo —su voz demostraba el enojo, pero Takao lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver la falsedad en aquel tono.

De nuevo sintió ganas de llorar, pero también unas inmensas ganas de reírse a costa del otro.

— Shin-chan, eres tan _tsundere_ —le dijo, permitiendo que una débil risa que sonaba extraña al mezclarse con un sollozo abandonara su garganta.

— ¡Calla, Bakao! —le regañó, sintiéndose enojado y aliviado en partes iguales. Aquello sonaba más al Takao que él conocía.

Juntos, Midorima adelante y Takao atrás, caminaron hasta la casa del mayor en absoluto silencio. Aún podía sentir el aire pesado, pero la angustia de antes se sentía menos. No obstante, sabía que aquello no duraría mucho y probablemente cuando la casa estuviera sumida en la oscuridad de la noche y él estuviera a salvo en la habitación de invitados, Takao volvería a ser aquel Takao miserable que él recibió en la puerta de su casa y él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, silenciosamente su resolución por postergar aquel momento lo más posible (y conservar intacto su orgullo) lo llevó a forzarse a actuar como siempre, esperando distraer a Takao cuanto pudiera.

El águila estaba herida en lo más profundo de su ser y hasta que no pudiera volar, él velaría por su seguridad.

**TBC…**


End file.
